


A Scarf, a Lace Garter and a Guessing Game

by Zara_Allegra_Vespertine



Category: Game - Fandom, Haruka Nanami, Heavens - Fandom, Jpop, Otome, Quartet Night - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Shoujo - Fandom, Starish - Fandom, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Advice, F/M, French Kiss, Friendship, Lingerie, Multi, blindfold, counsel, game, kiss, lace garter, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Allegra_Vespertine/pseuds/Zara_Allegra_Vespertine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tomo-chan to the rescue. Find out what happens as she counsels our favorite boys from Gakuen Saotome regarding their attraction to our dear Haruka. It's amazing how subtle accessories can be change the mood for the talented composer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just want to rant. My Imac crashed last night, and I was crying nonstop because all of my stuff and unfinished works were all inside my hard drive, and have no way of retrieving them. T_T booohooo! I have actually written half of this fan fiction when my computer crashed, fortunately for you Uta No Prince-sama fans out there, today is my off day, and I managed to recreate the first chapter, much better than the old one. Hurray!
> 
> But still….. huhuhuhu T_T, my computer is still in a state of coma and seeing its sorry state, I wanted to perform euthanasia on it, while waiting for the repair guy to come..
> 
> Make me feel good. Key in your reviews for this one..
> 
> I do not own Uta no Prince, just borrowing the characters for fun. I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes in advance.
> 
> Originally posted in FFdotnet on 09-26-11

_Did I get the address right?_ Haruka glanced down at the piece of name card she was holding. _Yes, this is the correct place._ She turned left and right, studying the hallway of the lift lobby, the black granite highly polished floors gleaming. There was no one around. But then again, who would loiter around in the lobby of this exclusive condominium tower? The walls were peppered with bronze metallic strips and silver travertine marble imported from Italy. The lobby itself gave a clue to the occupants' vast opulence.

She always knew her friend, Tomochika Shibuya comes from a wealthy and affluent family. It certainly shows with the way she dresses and accessorized, the names of famous fashion house labels were sewn in discreetly hidden dress tags she always wore. Tomo-chan is not the type to flaunt her family's wealth around. But her impeccable taste in clothes is enough for her to discern otherwise. After all, they have been roommates for two years now at Gakuen Saotome. The most famous school for budding idols and music composers in Japan.

In her nervousness, Haruka did not realize that she was tapping her short heels against the granite floor. She immediately stopped what she was doing, and caught a reflection of herself in one of the bronze strips. She had dressed with extreme care, choosing one of those white crocheted dresses that her grandmother had so lovingly made for her. The thin straps perfectly showing off her slim, white , delicate shoulders. The modest v-neckline suited her, not exposing too much of her chest, unlike some of the dresses a few girls her age currently favors. She does not have a generous bosom like her friend, Tomo-chan, but she's proud enough to sport a B-cup strapless bra with silk and ribbons accentuating the top of her cups. The color is white of course. Even her panties is virginal white in color.

The skirt flared slightly a few centimeters below her knees. She decided to wear her favorite red, silk strappy sandals to match her devil-red lipcolor. The lipstick was a gift from Tomo-chan. She had given it to her last Christmas before they each went on their own family vacation. The red color was a welcome addition to her stark white outfit. When she had applied the lipstick on her lips, she had to admit that the color brought out the pink from her cheeks, and had seemed to deepen the color of her unusual amber eyes. It even gave her the illusion of having sexy hair, even though they usually hung straight and boring. _How about if I ruffle my hair a bit?_ She thought absentmindedly, while studying her reflection.

 _There,_ she said to herself, after running her fingers through the strands carelessly. Now she looked like a modern-day Lolita, complete with red silk ribbons threaded in her hair. What would her grandmother think when she sees her this way? She sighed and finger-combed her hair again, trying to reduce the waves.

Tomo-chan was persistent when she called her on her mobile phone, begging her to spend the day with her yesterday afternoon. Her brother who was in town for a series of family reunion is busy tying up some last minute business dealings for the family. She will be spending the day alone in the apartment, and she needs distraction before the upcoming family events. The Shibuya family is involved in a lot in investment deals in the export and import of goods. It is one of the main reasons why they can afford to let Tomo-chan pursue her dream of being a pop idol in the first place. Otherwise, she would also be helping in the family business.

She decided to stop dilly-dallying in front of the main door of the penthouse. Knowing her friend, she would probably insist on spending the day outside her brother's penthouse apartment, shopping for the latest clothes and accessories. The late afternoon sun's heat is just right for a day activity. She pressed the doorbell, situated at the side of the heavy mahogany door and heard a faint peal of bells ringing inside.

She gave one final smooth-over on her dress, accidentally brushing her upper left thigh, suddenly remembering the lacy garter she had pulled on while she was dressing. She blushed slightly, when she thought of the lacy garter she had accidentally picked up in a lingerie store, while she was out shopping for Tomo's birthday present last year. She mistook the lace garter for a headband, one of several garters sitting on a crystal bowl near the counter. They looked so pretty inside the bowl, like multi-colored candies that she could not help but get one for herself. The slim, young woman manning the cashier gave a laugh when she tried to pull the garter over her head, puzzled at the tightness of the hairband.

"That's a stocking garter, miss" the young woman gave a giggle. " It's not a hair accessory". Haruka was so embarrassed by what she had done that she volunteered to pay for the thing, along with a pair of silky pajamas as a gift for Tomo-chan. Later on, she found out from a Google website what those lacy garters are for.

The lacy garters, with its silk ribbon trimmings seemed too beautiful to be hidden underneath a woman's skirts. One article stated that the design is also meant to be seen by the woman's intended groom, who has the only right to remove it, as tradition dictates, during a wedding reception. The trimmings is meant to titillate the groom until the time comes that the new husband and wife will leave for their honeymoon.

So, in the end, the scrap piece of lace that caused her major embarrassment stayed in her underwear drawer for more than half a year, undisturbed on its box. But while she was rummaging for her underwear after she stepped out of the shower, she saw the box again and decided to put it to good use. It's not as if she has a lover to show it off, it was such a shame to let the flimsy lace go to waste.

Still, she could not forget the feeling of the tight garter on her thigh. The feeling of soft lace skimming her skin from her foot, to her ankles and knees, and finally to her upper thigh, which send delicious sensations down her spine. It was like doing something forbidden. It was the same feeling she got when lied for the first time to her grandmother, when she asked her if she was alright, after coming home from middle school one rainy afternoon, drenched and flushed. She just got her first kiss on the cheek from an older middle schooler who was about to graduate and move on to junior high. He cornered her near the gym, pulled her to one side and confessed his feelings to her. She was nursing a crush on him at that time too, but unfortunately, due to his father's nature of work, his family is forced to transfer to a new location. So he had mustered enough courage to tell her how he feels before he went away. She had cried a little when she found out his feelings for her. So much wasted time, but he just grinned, told her they might meet again in the future and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Now, the garter stays. It seemed to complete her white outfit, though people won't notice that she was wearing one. But it annoys her a bit that one such piece of lace would make her so conscious of herself. It was like sporting a new haircut, or wearing a new eye makeup that you wouldn't know whether it compliments you or not. Her mind keeps on straying on that piece of thing, occupying her thoughts frequently.

" Miss, how long are we supposed to stand here?" a deep voice interrupted her.

Haruka looked up, cheeks reddening. An old man, somewhere in his sixties, judging by his white hair, and wearing a stiff butler's uniform gazed down at her through his gleaming glasses.

" I'm sorry," she stammered, trying to compose herself, " I'm looking for my friend, Tomochika Shibuya. My name is Haruka Nanami, I am studying in the same school with her."

The old man broke into a smile. " Ah.. Miss Nanami, we are expecting you. Come in." he held the door open for her, and she went in.

Inside, the penthouse apartment looks grander. The walls were papered with expensive wallpaper. The foyer was simply decorated with a black lacquered Chinese antique long table. A Degas painting hung above it, and she looked at the picture of young ballerinas practicing for their rehearsal. Their footsteps were muffled with the same, cream-colored carpet as the wallpaper.

" This way, Miss Nanami" the butler gave a slight bow before leading the way.

" Thank you, sir." She smiled politely, following him.

" Please call me Louis" he glanced back at her. She nodded, and said, " Thank you, Louis."

They passed through a series of closed doors made of Indian rosewood, the dark wood stain contrasting beautifully against the creamy, textured designer wallpaper. A few more paintings of Degas hung on the walls, depicting girls in various forms of ballet poses. At the end of the hallway, a double set of doors met them, and Louis grasped both doorknobs to open it.

Inside is the most marvelous lounge area she had ever seen. The shiny, wood parquet floors seemed newly polished. She could smell the faint lemon oil used to clean the black, Ming Dynasty chairs scattered throughout the room. A white grand piano beckoned at one corner, the ivory keys seemed to invite her to touch them and hear them sing. Designer orchids sat on every available table, and at the center of the room, three white sofas were arranged facing each other for users who want to have intimate conversations and discussions. Sunlight poured in the large picture windows, framed by heavy, white damask curtains with rose patterns.

" What a lovely room, " she went forward and touched the velvety petals of the orchid nearest to her.

" Pardon me, Miss Nanami, " Louis was holding a scarf on his hand, " Miss Shibuya is presently occupied at the moment, but she left implicit instructions for me to follow."

 _Huh?_ "I'm sorry, I do not follow you", Haruka dropped the orchid she was smelling and faced the old man, hair whipping at the side of her face.

" Miss Shibuya asked me to blindfold you, as she has prepared a sort of entertainment to keep you company while she is still occupied with her urgent engagements." He held out an Hermes scarf for her to see.

 _Now what is she up to?_ Haruka stared at Louis. " I see." _Is this one of her pranks again? Honestly, Tomo-chan sometimes doesn't act her age._

" I am so sorry if this may cause distress, but I assure you, you are in safe hands." Louis bowed low.

 _So like Tomo-chan and her loved of theatrics. Oh, well. Let's get this over and done with._ She gave a non committal shrug. " Will this _entertainment_ take a while? I thought we were supposed to go out or something?" she went towards the old butler resigned.

" No more than a couple of hours at most, my lady" Louis assured her with a smile. He waited for her to reach him, and gestured the young woman to turn so he can tie the scarf behind her head. When he is sure that the cloth he had tied is secure, he took the young woman's right elbow and guided her to the nearest sofa, and assisted her.

And then, he strode out of the room, his footsteps echoing softly on the floor.

**oOoOoOo**

Outside, his young mistress was standing, waiting for him. He closed the door behind him with a _click_ before speaking.

" All done, Miss Shibuya."

" Thank you, Louis. I knew I could count on you." She smiled brightly, the dimples on her cheeks showing.

" I hope you are doing the right thing, Miss" he scolded gently, " Your brother will be furious if he knew you treated your guest into one of your mischievous schemes." He straightened up and arranged the black ribbon at his neck.

" Oh pssshht!" Tomo-chan giggled. " I am just giving her a helping hand." She went beside him and placed her right ear to the door where Louis emerged. Haruka-chan won't hear anything outside the room. Which is perfect for what she had in mind.

" You will stand here and wait, Louis"

He bowed. " As you wish, young mistress"

**oOoOoOo**

The lounge area is indeed a peaceful place. The pipe-in speakers began to play Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers from the Nutcracker Suite. She began to relax, the stiff muscle on her shoulders started to loosen up, as she sat quietly, patiently waiting for the "entertainment" that her friend had prepared for her.

She heard the door open quietly, and she turned to her right, momentarily forgetting that she was blindfolded, so she could not see who came in.

Now that she has no use for her eyes, her senses were heightened by the temporary loss of vision. She could suddenly feel the electrical tension in the air. It seemed to crackle. She found herself breathing evenly and deeply, trying to calm her nerves that began to build up. Her heartbeat began to slow down, as if it too wanted to stay quiet and guess who was in the room with her. _What is she doing here?_

The footsteps began to walk towards her. Heavy footsteps which signify that the person is male. _One, two, three.. four, five.._ she counted mentallyuntil it reached her side. Instinctively, she looked up, imagining the person is staring down at her form.

She flinched a little, when a finger suddenly began to trace her lower lip.

" Who are you?" she asked the visitor, but it did not answer, and she wasn't expecting a reply anyway.

The finger continued to trace her lower lip, and Haruka felt herself quivering underneath his touch. The finger traced till it reached the corners of her mouth, running its tip below her chin, where he tilted her head up, and felt warm lips descend on hers.

She gasped in surprise. But the lips continued to explore her mouth, running the its tongue across her lower lip, determined to follow the fingertip's path earlier. When he reached the corners of her melting mouth, his hand sneaked into her upper nape, grabbed a small handful of her short hair and gently pulled, so she was forced to look up and receive his kiss under her chin.

She could feel herself trembling from the excitement of being kissed by a stranger. As his lips continued to assault her jawline, a barrage of smells invaded her nose: aftershave cologne which reminds her of the sea. And something like soft leather, and a woodsy smell that clung to him.

His kiss deepened. He started to nibble her soft lips with his teeth, biting and teasing her senseless. His hands began to roam her body, starting with her small waist, clutching at her with his strong hands. He skimmed the sides of her ribcage, feeling his way on her slim body, testing her like a tuned instrument. She could feel her skirts riding up, threatening to expose her lower half.

She pulled him up for another of his kisses, when his mouth began to concentrate on the sides of her neck, bringing new sensations skating down her back.

He smoothed her skirt down, but gave a growl when she finally bit his lower lip in response to the heat of their kisses. Pushing her forward until she rested against the sofa's backrest, his hand went down to grip her ankle, holding her tight. He lifted her leg up, and rested it on top of his knee, half-straddling him.

Unaware that the position she was now in is driving her kisser mad with desire, she leaned forward for more of his kisses, the strap of her crochet dress falling on one shoulder.

" What do we have here?" his deep voice said and Haruka blushed, realizing that he was now touching the ribbons of her lacy garter.

He inserted one finger underneath, caressing the covered skin, and Haruka could swear, her panties are almost drenched with her wetness. Pretty soon, he would also notice her embarrassing state.

" You are driving me mad.." he whispered longingly. He gave a deep sigh, and they slowly pulled apart.

Confused, she looked up, despite the blindfold that acts like a barrier between them. She was breathing heavily like him, her chest heaving, pulse racing.

He reluctantly released his hold on her waist. His lips lingering for one more kiss. Then he slowly withdrew his hand from her upper thigh, dragging his fingers down her creamy skin, before arranging her skirts to make her look less disheveled. Hooking another finger on the strap of her dress, she imagined him momentarily torn between pulling the strap further away from her skin, rather than returning it to its original position.

She could hear another deep sigh from him, as he ran a hand through her hair to smooth the tangles away.

The depression on the sofa foam between her legs was lifted, and the footsteps echoed away from her. The door opened and closed with a _click._ She found herself dragged down to earth with Tchaikovsky's ending of the Waltz, ringing in her ears.

**oOoOoOo**

Haruka fanned herself, trying to cool down. Who would have guessed that this was the form of "entertainment" that Tomo-chan had in mind? Judging by the time that passed, she would say that the first part of the entertainment is not over yet.

She stood and began to navigate her way by holding out her hands in front of her, so she can feel her way around the room. Her foot kept on hitting hard objects, as she slowly made her way away from the sofa. A distraction is what she needs, walking and feeling her way around the vast room may seem like a ridiculous idea, but at least it gave her something to do. She closed her eyes, trying to recall the room's layout.

 _Woomphed!_ She stumbled backwards when she hit something hard. She froze for a moment, when strong arms caught her at the waist, steadying her.

Still holding up her hands in front of her, her fingers came to contact with a knitted sweater. Long-fingered hands caught hold of her fragile wrists.

Whoever is this second visitor, he is good. She did not even hear him come inside the room.

He lifted her up suddenly, placing his arm under her knees, released his hold over her wrist, before cradling her back. "W-wait.."

Ignoring her, he walked a few paces before he sat down on a chair, carrying her with him, so that she is now sitting on his lap, trapping her legs on both sides of his waist. She felt herself blush to the roots of her hair for being in such an intimate position. She could practically feel his hardness separated by his pants and underwear, and her own underwear, while her skirts hitched up higher than she would have liked.

The long fingered hands, ran up from her knees, caressing her skin, until it met the lacy garter. The hand stilled momentarily, surprised by what it found. Then it continued its quest upward, until both hands were holding her bare hips and the side of her cotton panties.

Hot breath meeting the skin of her neck, she tried to push him away. "Not this way.." she said in a small voice, but her protests were silenced when his scorching lips descend upon hers. She closed her mouth firmly, denying him further access, but the caress he is giving on her hips was proving to be an effective distraction to her defenses, and she finally relaxed a bit before she opened her mouth to let him in.

The moan she gave was lost between their mouths, as his tongue entered hers, probing her secrets. Keeping her hands between them, it was a last resort she could think off to prevent further intimate contact with her second kisser.

" You sly, little minx" he whispered on her lips. " do you know how utterly delicious you look with your virginal dress? It makes me want to eat you."

" I didn't.." she mumbled, torn between pushing him away and getting closer to him. She clutched at the rough woolen sweater he was wearing, drinking in the intensity of the kiss he is giving her. _I did not wore this dress for your own viewing pleasure._

He started to surge upward, grinding his hardness against the apex of her thighs. And she imitated him, her hips moving against him in an unfamiliar, yet instinctive movement that was instilled to all daughters of Eve. She knew she should be ashamed of herself for feeling this way, but thanks to the blindfold, she felt the shackles of her identity break away. She felt uninhibited, slowly becoming drunk to the power of her femininity. She knew she is on dangerous ground now, but for the moment, she did not care. For the first time, she got the taste of what being a woman feels like.

" Such an intoxicating wench you are" he murmured on her ear. The vibrations of his voice, sending a torrent of desire cursing through her veins, doubling the speed of her racing heart.

He gave her a few more caresses before he pulled away from her. She was almost sorry that the time limit is already ending. It felt like they had barely just begun getting to know each other.

Just like the first visitor, her second kisser smoothed her hair, removing the tangles from her slightly sweaty face. He gave a teasing tweak on her lacy garter, murmured something like " a surprise revelation, Haruka", before he lifted her up and carried her back to the sofa where she was originally sitting.

As he gently placed her in a sitting position, she caught a whiff of a familiar expensive perfume. The smell was similar to the perfume that had once clung to her dad's old clothes when she used to see her mom packing her father's suitcase after he was called for an urgent business trip. It reminded her of home.

Once again, she heard the second visitor's footsteps walking away from her, and she felt sad, at the thought of being alone inside the room. No would be around to hold her and tell her that everything is okay.

**oOoOoOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tomo-chan to the rescue. Find out what happens as she counsels our favorite boys from Gakuen Saotome regarding their attraction to our dear Haruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FFdotnet on 09-26-11
> 
> Pardon my grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> As usual, I do not own Uta no Prince Sama. I dragged the characters and chained them inside my room. LOL.
> 
> On to Chapter 2.

Tomochika looked up from the Ipad she was holding as soon as her brother's butler, Louis, ushered in her first visitor.

She tilted her head, studying him. He was looking particularly handsome today, wearing jeans, a white shirt and a cream-colored leather jacket. He definitely exudes the air of a boy-next door type. And the boy-next-door looks troubled.

He nodded at her, and she gestured to the empty space beside her, strode across the room and sat down, avoiding her questioning eyes.

There was a tray of steaming hot tea and cakes that Louis had the cook prepared. She stood up and poured a cup of the soothing liquid for her guest. He accepted it and murmured his thanks. He took a slow sip, his mind not really in the room with her.

They were in the family room, where most of Shibuya family members spend most of their time unwinding and relaxing. It is directly accessible to the kitchen, separated only by a pair of white louvered doors, where they could easily request the family chef to whip up their favorite snacks. The room was in stark contrast with the rest of the luxurious apartment: the walls were painted in a soft, buttery yellow color with deep green and blue stripes. The wood parquet floor was covered with multi-colored carpets with lots of large stuff toys and cushions for young members of their family to play with. A large flat, screen television screen stood in one part of the wall where all kinds of video games are stack on neat piles besides their collection of movies. Bright colored sofas are scattered all around the room. This is where Tomo-chan like to spend most of her day, watching all her favorite movies in one go.

He gave a deep sigh and looked up to meet her eyes. " I see what you mean." He said, understanding finally in his eyes.

She looked at him for a long time before nodding. She pretended to pick microscopic lint from her khaki pants before she sat down again. " I don't want to say "I told you so", but at least you get the gist of what your supposed symptoms are" _Poor you. You're like a lost puppy._

He leaned back on his chair, casting his eyes above him. " I could not eat, I have trouble sleeping. I'm always feeling under the weather, but I thought it was because I am going down with a flu or something that just wouldn't decide whether it would come or not."

Tomo-chan gave him an exasperated look. " You are such a classic case of a lovestruck Romeo!"

" I.." his voice faded. " I always see her like a sister, a cherished cousin, hell, even only just a friend. But lately, when I look into her eyes… All I could think about is how I wanted to be with her always. She makes me want to do crazy stuff. " _Who wouldn't? She looked so delicious waiting there for him like a Christmas present!_

She could see his knuckles going white as he gripped the cup. He still has a long way to go. This one has his work cut out for him.

He stood up and drained the last of his tea.

" What are you going to do now?" she asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged. " I wanted more time to think. I know time is crucial for me. I am aware that I may not be the only one who feels this way about her. But I needed to think. Plan my strategy and all that." Flowers, serenade and old-fashion wooing. A first for him. But he felt that Haruka is a girl that must not be rushed and must be wooed with patience and care.

" Suit yourself. " Tomo-chan twirled a lock of her hair on her finger. He's a surprisingly good candidate for her friend. His feelings, although confused, are on the right track. If the others won't come clean with their true intentions to her friend, she could be rooting for him in the end.

" Haruka is a gentle girl. My mother would love to meet her when I succeed. She's a girl who deserves to be cherished." He gave her a crooked smile. " Thanks for your help, Tomo-chan."

She nodded her approval. Boy-next-doors may have a hard time figuring things out that are already in front of their eyes, but when they do, they do not disappoint. They always deliver the goods when it is needed.

**oOoOoOo**

As soon as he left, Tomo-chan glanced at her gold and diamond Cartier watch and counted the minutes until her next guest comes in. She tapped her fingers against the hardwood table, doing the mental countdown, when suddenly the door opened with a slight bang, and her second guest stormed in, apparently in a foul mood.

She leaned back on her chair, grinning a bit. Her second guest is all too easy to tease. Every time she sees him he was always aloof and serious most of the time, she can't help but have fun with him, while he's in such a predicament over her friend.

Now, he's worked up a fine temper. _All the better for him, I think,_ she thought, as he went to her directly and stood in front of her. He was breathing a bit heavily, like he had run a couple of miles without stopping for a rest.

" So…" she paused, eyes glinting mischievously, " How did you find our little Haruka?" She pretended to check her white strappy sandals.

" She was wearing far too revealing clothes, for one thing!" he seethed. "How can a girl like her look so utterly innocent and seductive at the same time? I could not keep my hands off her!"

She tossed her head back and chuckled heartily. Temper, temper. _Oh this is too easy!_ She patted the sofa seat beside her, and he plopped down unceremoniously, like a kid who was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar and was reprimanded severely.

" Louis told me she looks lovely. And she chooses her clothes with taste. He mostly disapproves young girls our age when we dress inappropriately, you know? " she gave him a wink. " that's why when he saw our little Haruka, he was pleased to see her dressed simply" she leaned back watching his reaction.

" Are you kidding me?" he exploded, almost losing his cool, " that dress! I wanted to rip it apart and..and.." he did not continue. Just remembering the lacy garter he had touched is enough to tip him over the edge. He's having a hard time focusing with his conversation with Tomo-chan. A few minutes more, and he would have done some irreparable damage to his pants and his pride. _It was all that garter's fault for fueling my libido._

Tomo-chan grinned. " that's your punishment for being so high and mighty! Who would have guessed that you are susceptible for a girl like Haruka. I wonder what your family will say? " She added slyly, eyes narrowing slightly.

At the last sentence, he seemed to have recovered his composure somewhat, and she studied him with eagle eyes. She knew his family is influential. And he and his brothers will be expected to marry women with impeccable backgrounds. Not that Haruka does not come from a good and established family. She can vouch for her friend's excellent character and sincerity, hell, she can even vouch that her friend is pure and untouched. A rare breed of young woman nowadays. She has been sheltered most of her life, and is only starting to discover what it's like to live outside her closeted world, and as her bestfriend, she may be overprotective in the eyes of others. But she cannot stand men like him who does not have the guts to stand up to her friend's feelings when the time comes. One of the reasons why she mustered the courage to go thru with this experiment is to help them realize what a gem Haruka is. That whatever background she came from, they should be proud that they could introduce a girl like her to their family someday.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her second guest sighed a deep sigh. His eyes were close, and she could see his face gradually donning the mask he always carefully wears. And when he opened his eyes, she was taken aback with the strong emotions she saw: determination and something else. Is it love?

" I will decide my own future. It's what drove me to enroll at Gakuen Saotome in the first place", he said quietly. " I do not need my family if they cannot support me with my decision. I have my own life to live." He did not see Tomo-chan's face breaking into a slow smile. Instead, he stood up. He bowed his head and waved his goodbye. Then he strode out of the room, walking like he owns the place with his usual cold arrogance. But something about his steps told her that something is changing inside him.

Tomo-chan placed her fingers under her chin, deep in thought. _Perhaps I have underestimated him,_ her eyes still staring at the closed door.

**oOoOoOo**

Haruka was startled when her next visitor placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She was swaying her head to the music and humming, trying to focus on the last notes of Enya's _Watermark_ piece, which was playing through the pipe-in speakers some two minutes ago. She is getting restless, wanting to finish this charade, so she can just go home if Tomo-chan is still tied up with her unexpected engagements. The whole entertainment scheme has given her something to think about in the coming days and nights when she lie in bed, dreaming and wondering whether it is real or not. _But no,_ she thought, her cheeks reddening again, _it all felt very real._

She looked up, trying to guess whether the next visitor would be standing in front or behind her when his hands ran from her shoulders, down to her upper arms, fingers caressing her bare skin. His rhythmic touch, hypnotizing her senses, before stopping at her wrist. She gave a shudder of pleasure, her nostrils flaring a bit. Her limbs seemed to have gone helpless like a puppet, only responding when the right strings are tugged.

She could smell traces of exotic plum, burnt amber and hints of sandalwood. Even with the use of the blindfold, she can't help but close her eyes as she took a deep breath to take in the heady scent. Images of dark paneled rooms, vintage champagne bottles and black tuxedos flooded her mind, as the master puppeteer took her hand, and led her away from the sofa where she was sitting. It was as if he is prepping her for a performance on stage.

He took her other hand, expertly twirling her in a circle, while the speakers poured out _Romance Anonimo_ , expertly sung by Mirielle Mathieu. She leaned back, feeling his warm, broad chest against her back, his hands roaming freely down her side, measuring her breadth and height in contrast with his physique. They continued to move slowly to the strumming of the guitar, Mirielle's voice crooning about love in husky French.

 _Zzziiipped!_ And down went her crocheted dress, the upper part sliding off gracefully from her body, stopping short at her waist. She automatically tried to catch the fronts, in an attempt to cover her chest.

" Lovely, just lovely, my dear Haruka." He said. _Like silk gliding on bare skin,_ she groaned inwardly.

And his lips started to trace flaming kisses on her nape, down to her back, the hairs on her skin, standing rigid with ecstasy.

Feeling her knees give way, she gave a moan, trying to regain her balance, but he caught her easily, hooking his arms around her waist, gripping her tight. She felt the softness of his linen shirt in the small of her back, leather belt biting hard on her skin, and the cold buckles sending shocks on her nerves. The hardness of his taut muscles straining from his shirt, emitting raw sexuality.

As he licked and bit his way between her shoulder blades, his right hand insistently cupped her right breast, feeling the soft mound through her cotton bra. She could not stop her nipples getting hard, and as soon as he felt them burgeoning with unspoken desire, he gave a growl, grinding his hips against her, his hardness evident on his pants.

Haruka fought against responding to such uninhibited display of hunger, trying to keep her wits about her. Had they been somewhere far away, she would have succumbed to his insistent demands in a heartbeat. She is here, at her best friend's home. And she would not cross the boundaries of indiscretion. But oh, how she is this close to do his bidding!

He removed his right hand from her breast, and forced her head to turn sideways, capturing her lips with his. He grazed his lip across hers, his warm breath smelling like mint. As his tongue played with her, he inserted a finger in her mouth, and she caught it with her teeth, gently biting the arrogant intruder on the tips. He gave another groan again, as if she had cast a more powerful spell on him with that simple act.

Haruka felt her stomach coil with need. She was slightly panting, her senses reeling. Trailing his wet finger down her smooth stomach, she held her breath as he slipped his hand inside her panties, clutching her soft curls, until his finger slipped between her feminine folds, touching her honeyed center.

" Dammit" he swore softly. He hand suddenly stopped, his own heart beating as fast as hers. He continued to breath heavily, counting the seconds and the minutes as silence finally reigned in the room, Mirielle's seductive voice fading in the background.

Haruka knew that the time limit must have come. She's getting used to the strange pattern of her visitors. As soon as things are getting hot or in danger of going out of control, the time limit serves as alarm clocks. As much as she was grateful for it, she is also somewhat disappointed. Time seemed to fly by so fast, and she is always left in a lurch after each steamy session. It's the feeling of riding a rollercoaster, where after the car finally reaches the top, instead of plunging ahead like it was supposed to, it retreats, and the anticipation and fulfillment is lost.

She slowly began to pull her dress back up when she felt her third visitor's arm slacken at her waist. Feeling her throat tighten, tears began to spring up in her cheeks, her face becoming hot with embarrassment for her display of wanton behavior. How shameful! How could she act this way?

She stilled when she felt long-fingered hands cupped her cheeks, and felt soft lips brush hers. It was a kiss, flavored with reassurance and unfulfilled longing. She leaned in, and lifted her hands to imitate him, cupping his face with her small hands. She felt his smooth jawline, his thick, strong throat, his soft hair at the nape of his neck.

" Haruka, you are a goddess indeed." He whispered, adjusting her dress, and helping her with the zip behind her back. She stood up straight, trying to regain her composure while his hands busy themselves making her look presentable. She felt the sudden urge to throw herself at his feet and beg him to continue what they were doing a few minutes ago.

Instead she stopped him midway to his grooming of her. " Please", she said, holding on to his shirt, "I want to sit next to the piano if you don't mind helping me." Her hands ached to do something, and playing the piano seemed like a good way to calm her raging emotions.

" As you wish" he answered, taking one of her hands and kissing the inside of her palm. He placed his arm around her shoulder and guided her steps carefully. They slowly made their way across the room before finally stopping in front of the piano bench, where she sat down, feeling her way with her hands and fingers.

He smoothed her hair away from her face. Her face remained impassive as she felt him stood up, and hear his sharp footsteps fading away from where she was sitting. _Someday, when the time comes, I don't want to be stuck like this when my lover leaves me,_ she thought.

 

As soon as she heard the door closed behind him with a _click,_ she turned towards the piano keys, testing them lightly with her fingertips. And then she took a deep breath, before she started to pound the keys with her sudden fury at her strange predicament. **  
**

**oOoOoOo**

Tomo-chan sat perfectly still. She strained her ears, hearing the anger evident from the music played by the piano player.

 _Haruka,_ she thought, and she suddenly felt a little guilty for putting a strain into her friend's quiet bubble of existence.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, hearing Haruka's unusual display of stormy rage as she ripped through her version of Beethoven's _Appassionata_ with amazing accuracy. Had Tsukimiya-sensei hear her aggressive playing, he would both be awed and struck by the heaviness of Haruka's interpretation.

" She's very angry" a voice interrupted her thoughts and Tomo-chan open her eyes and stared back into her third guest's brilliantly colored eyes. His expression is unreadable. The usual poker face seemed to taunt her.

She nodded her agreement, acknowledging his comment.

" What game are you playing, Tomochika Shibuya?" he took a step towards her, and she stared at him with a defiant expression.

" I am not playing games with her." She looked him in the eye. " she needs to know what men like you are capable of. And this is the only way I can think of"

" Indeed?" he gave her an icy smile. In the other room, Haruka continued to pound on the keys magnificently.

" Yes. Her heart and soul must be prepared. She's a delicate person and I will fight anyone who hurts her." She, too is ready to take him head on.

" Give her some credit." He said, pausing as they listen to her stormy piano rages, " she may be of poor health but she is a fighter. You can hear her battle cries until here." He stood there, tall and proud like a king, his dark linen shirt enhancing his handsome features sharply.

 _You are right. But damn it, I won't let her fall into your clutches, unless you are ready to risk your all for her,_ Tomo-chan thought fiercely.

The third guest took another step. " I know my mysterious reputation has somewhat sullied your opinions about me, but I am a man of honor who is ready to take full responsibility towards Haruka." He took a deep breath as images of Haruka, half naked in his hands, quivering her pleasure at his touch, flashed into his mind. His body instantly yearned for more of her. It has been plaguing his dreams for several weeks ever since that faithful day she smiled to him, trusting in her innocent heart that he is as honorable as what she believes him to be.

When he had touched her honeyed center, it took almost all of his willpower to try not to ravage her on the floor. He knew she is a genuine innocent, pure and untouched. At first he had wanted to toy with her, make the real Haruka come out so he can play with her. But as she gradually blossomed, he changed his opinion about her, and he began to cherish her naiveté. He had left her almost completely intact in the other room, and he was glad he still had the presence of mind to keep her pure. But as soon as he walked away from her, he placed his fingers near his nose, the same fingers that had touched her center, smelling her delicate scent of honey, combined with scents of vanilla and lavender. He was somewhat ashamed of what he had done, feeling like a pervert for taking advantage of her vulnerable state.

Tomo-chan studied her guest's face. At his mention of Haruka's name, his face had somewhat soften, and he had unknowingly dropped his carefully guarded expression. Of all the guests that she had called earlier, he is the second one that she is most wary of. He is certainly capable of breaking Haruka's heart in million pieces if left unchecked.

But then, she is a little surprise at the softening of his expression. It was the first time she saw him like that. And she is still unsure about his intentions. It's like seeing a glimpse of his other personality that he carefully conceals from the prying eyes of other people.

" Mark my words, Miss Shibuya" he addressed her formally, poker face once again, " Haruka will only breathe the very air I breathe. No matter what obstacles you put in front of me, I will make sure that no one will have her except me" and with that, he turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

Tomo-chan slumped on her seat, feeling drained at his sudden departure. She is a bit uneasy, alright, but if she trusts her instincts, then her third guest may be, in fact, harboring some genuine feelings for her friend, despite his initial blackened reputation.

**oOoOoOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Forgive my interpretation of songs, music and singers that I used in this chapter. I'm no music expert. I just search for music that I deemed appropriate for the setting and scenes I have in mind. :D Honestly, I don't know where I'm getting with this story. I hope when I finally line out the end, it won't be so lame.
> 
> So, three visitors. Three guesses. Any idea who they are? I know you guys have a pretty good idea who the first three men are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tomo-chan to the rescue. Find out what happens as she counsels our favorite boys from Gakuen Saotome regarding their attraction to our dear Haruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FFdotnet on 09-26-11
> 
> A/N: Many, many thanks for visiting my works.
> 
> As for your favorite male characters, I hope I do them justice by incorporating the missing elements of their personality by way of how I perceive them to be. I tried to insert bits and pieces of how they act during the anime series, and fill in the gaps by imagining their characteristics and personalities in my head. :P
> 
> I don't want to give too much details away because the mystery of the guests' identity makes it so much more exciting!
> 
> So, here's the RAW Chapter 3. It's not as polished as I want, but I need to crash as soon as I posted this. Maybe tomorrow I will edit this, if I have the time. Pardon the grammar and spelling mistakes y'all!
> 
> Please enjoy the next chapter.. Now, on with the reading..

It all came crashing in when she tested the keys with her fingertips. As soon as her hands touched the smooth ivory, all the pent-up feelings she never knew she had came coursing through her fingertips. For what seemed like the first time, she could finally let go of her emotions. Her fingers glided along the keys, pressing them by instinct, her sadness and anger combining, almost overwhelming her.

She lifted her hands and pounded again on the innocent piano. As she neared the tempestuous climax of the _Appassionata_ , she felt like crying. All she wanted was to write music and bring joy to other people's lives. Make them experience the same calmness she had experienced when she saw Hayato-sama's beautiful face on the LED screen. Now that she can finally see her goal in the horizon, a new problem had arise: how to deal with her blossoming feelings for the opposite sex.

It was like being hit by a bolt of lightning. She _had_ dreamed of having her own love story, as she listened to her grandmother's collection of Edith Piaf albums playing in her cherished gramophone, a relic from her Post-war home. She spend hours daydreaming in her room about a tall, dark handsome stranger to sweep her off her feet in some small alley, with Edith's lilting voice in the background.

Now she had an idea why her friend had called her up to meet with her and arrange this form of "entertainment". It was a test. A test to see how far will she remain oblivious to their objectives. A test on how she can competently handle this situation. A _test_ that she is failing miserably.

Knowing her friend, no matter how discreet she had made the whole event, for sure, Tomo-chan would have invited those guests who are on familiar terms with her. It was embarrassing when she finally realized it, but how else can she be intimately exposed to strangers? No, Tomo-chan would make sure that she would only invite the men within their circle of friends. Allwho may have been hiding their interest on her one way or the other.

There is still so much she needed to learn about herself. She is barely out of her teens. She enrolled at Gakuen Saotome to test the waters with her ability to cope and stand with her own two feet. Her grandmother is not getting younger. She needed to know what to do with her life. Sure, she knows what her ultimate goal is. To write music, nothing else. It's as fundamental as needing oxygen to breathe.

 _How do I deal with this?_ She swayed to the music she was creating, wishing that she could disappear. Or crawl into some hole where she can stay there for the time being until she can figure things out. Who knew that blossoming love could be so much complicated? If she does not give heed to its call, she would never be as complete as she would have liked.

 _What would Tomo-chan do?_ She thought. Her friend is lucky. She has her family members to talk to when she needed advice. And she has plenty of experience to fall back on when she is in a difficult situation. One thing to describe Tomo-chan is that she is sharp. That is, she is wise to the ways of the world. She may look like a doll outside, but underneath her double-fringed lashes, she could see the sparkle of intelligence lighting up her eyes.

Whereas compare to her….. She is _just_ Haruka Nanami. A simple provincial girl with a simple ambition. To _make_ beautiful music.

Her hands stopped when she realized she had just keyed in the last notes of Beethoven's symphony. The ringing silence was too much for her to bear. It was like facing a cliff. You only get two choices: you take a step back or fall.

" You can cry if you want to.." A soft voice whispered on her left ear.

Haruka stilled herself. Her fourth visitor is already inside the room with her. How long is he standing near her?

" No need to be shy. If you need someone to listen, I am here" the pleasant, high-pitch voice continued. And he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to give more emphasis on his words.

Without further ado, she burst into tears. She leaned forward, clutching herself in the middle, as she cried. There was no point holding it back. She just wanted to let it all out.

" Sshhh.." the voice said again. And this time, he sat down beside her and hugged her reassuringly. She did not protest when he moved closer to her. It felt good to be in his arms. Whoever he is. And she like the way he smelled. Fresh apples and orange blossom. It reminded her of her grandmother's garden in spring, when everything is in bloom and alive.

He patted her head and began to kiss her hair. It was such a sweet gesture from him that she started to calm down. Her shoulders continued to shake from her silent cries.

It took a few seconds more before she could clear her throat and breathe easy. "You smelled like apples" she said, her voice cracking. " I like it."

He emitted a low rumble of laughter. " I like it too. It reminds you of spring, am I right? And apple pies with lots of cinnamon."

" And warm summer nights where the grass smells amazing." She said.

She felt him nod his head.

" brand new kimonos and polished wood"

" grilled fish and summer sweet tomatoes"

They both laughed.

Haruka looked up, wishing she could see him. Half-relieved that she could not, too. He would only see her swollen, red eyes.

She opened her lips slightly, anticipating his kiss.

And kiss he did.

It was brief. His lips soft and sweet, like he had just eaten candy, and she could still taste it. The kiss did not last long, nevertheless, it felt like it holds much hope and promise.

 _Thank you,_ she thought. " I am sorry, I took up your precious time."

He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. " I would never complain spending what little time is allotted when I am with you." And with that, he stood up, gave her shoulder another reassuring squeeze and left.

Haruka, listened to her beating heart when silence reigned once again. Everything feels good after a good cry. All that suppressed tension is gone, followed by a euphoric feeling of being a new person.

She ran a hand through her hair, taming her locks with her fingers. She re-adjusted the ribbon tying her hair. She wished she could have the time to check her face in the mirror, make herself look a bit more proper.

 _I am ready.._ she said to herself, as the door to the lounge area opened, and her next visitor came in.

**oOoOoOo**

_Now this is really interesting,_ Tomo-chan perked up on her seat, when Louis opened the door and let her fourth guest in. He was wearing jeans, a light blue, long-sleeved shirt with a hood and a white scarf around his neck. His slightly longish hair, smoothed by a bit of hair gel. He strode towards her with a _genuine smile_ perched on his lips.

He nodded as he sat down beside her and accepted the cup of tea she had offered to him.

" Better send tea to Haruka too. She's probably thirsty after all that crying she did." He said as he sipped from the cup.

Tomo-chan's eyes widen. _Haruka cried?_ She nodded, glanced at Louis who was busy gathering used cups and he nodded at her silent request. Then she turned her attention back to him, eager to observe her fourth guest.

" You're probably wondering why I am here. Considering I said no to you when you first broached the idea to me several days ago." He settled himself more comfortably on the sofa. He casually ran a hand through his hair.

She almost forgot about it. He was one of the last persons she called. She was correct in her assumptions that he is the least of the persons who is interested with her friend, other than for friendly reasons. But she called him up a few days later to see whether he changed his mind about her strange request. She was expecting he would turn her down again, but to her surprise, he finally agreed.

 _Why did he change his mind?_ Tomo-chan studied him earnestly, as he continued to sip his tea. _Does it mean he likes Haruka after all?_

As if reading her mind, he gave her a quirky half-smile. " I like Haruka." He said simply, as an opening salvo. " She's cute and very nice. A breath of refreshing air."

She nodded her agreement. _So far, so good._

" However, I do not _like_ her enough to be my girlfriend" he paused for effect, " yet."

" Huh?" _Why am I not surprise there?_ " Why do you say that?" She is curious. She suddenly uncrossed her legs and sat up, listening attentively.

" My reasons are purely practical." He said as he placed the teacup on the table, before clasping his hands and leaned forward. She could smell his apple scent, wafting in her direction.

" One, we both needed to focus on our careers. As a member of STARISH, I think it's perfectly reasonable to take advantage of opportunities coming our way. A relationship will just complicate things."

He _has_ a point there.

" Second, I may be off the line here, but I'm getting the impression that Haruka still needs to mature. I myself still need to undergo a few changes. I think we both need a bit of time to grow more." He paused again, sipping the tea.

Excellent opinion. _I never knew you had it in you._ Tomo-chan tried to hold back her smile.

" Third, I don't want to waste my time pursuing Haruka if she is confused with her feelings. It's not that I'm a jerk or I am too lazy to pursue her seriously, but there is no point harboring feelings for her, if she actually fancies someone other than me, you know what I mean?" he paused. " I value her friendship more. It's good to establish that fact. What she may be feeling might be puppy love, or the stirrings of first love. It might help her a bit if she will learn more from her mistakes if ever this first love is doomed to fail. Hell, it might even help her career if she experienced some hardships. It will give more fire to her soul and make her stronger. Powerful music is inspired by people who experience hardships."

Tomo-chan is now smiling. _What amazing perception, this guy has. I'm definitely rooting for him, if my first candidate for Haruka's heart fails._

But then, he interrupted her thoughts. " However, let's not get carried away with what I said earlier. If, and only _if_ , I managed to learn that it would be me that she might fall for completely, I would forget that crap I said earlier and I give you my assurances that she won't be unhappy when she is with me." He finished.

" I can do some positive changes with myself for her sake. You have my word on that, Tomo-chan." His face now look serious.

She nodded, relieved. What a great guy he turned out to be! She had to admit that he's a surprising contender for her friend.

He stood up and bowed low. Then he waved his hand goodbye before he strode out of the room.

 _Haru-chan, I swear to God, after this experiment, I will help you take this next step,_ Tomo-chan said to herself as she stood up to study the view outside the large frameless, plate glass windows dominating one side of the room.

**oOoOoOo**

Haruka listened silently as her next visitor approached her. His footsteps are measured, very, very quiet. She wondered who the next guest is, trying to recall if any of her male friends walk like him. Jinguuji-san? Hirijikawa-kun? Or… she felt herself getting hot, when Ichinose-kun's beautiful face flashed through her mind. After all, Ichinose was actually Hayato in disguise. _The_ Hayato, her favorite idol whose singing she would always look forward to when she is listening on the radio.

" Are you thinking of someone else or that reddish cheeks is a sign of your anticipation for me?" an arrogant-sounding voice spoke near her ear. She was startled, when she lost track of where she is, daydreaming about Hayato, when there is a stranger in the room with her.

He blew her ear softly, sending delicious shivers along her arms. "Are you ready for the ride of your life?" he whispered devilishly.

Without waiting for her reply, he hauled her up from the piano bench, placing his arm under her derrière and lifting her easily. She felt her foot leave the floor, her fingers automatically clutching whatever her hands can hold. This time, she grabbed hold of his soft, silky shirt, feeling hard muscles underneath.

He sat her on something hard and smooth, and she realized she was sitting on top of the grand piano, her backside sliding smoothly against the polished wood, legs dangling. Her upper thighs were left open, and her guest took advantage of the space by stepping in between them. Now, she was almost cradling him.

He moved closer to her, felt him leaning in, before sliding his arm on her waist and whispered " Now what do you think are we going to do, Haruka?"

"K-kiss?" she answered, excitement mounting. Her heart thumping madly, she shyly ran her hands from his front shirt, up to his shoulders, silently appreciating his toned muscles. Judging from the way he was standing in front of her, he is probably a foot taller than her.

"Then we're going for a spin, Haruka" He whispered, nibbling her earlobes. He cradled her neck, pushing it sideways, until his mouth touched the skin between her shoulder and neck. He gently bit, making her gasp with pleasure, before he started to lick the skin, easing the pressure. His hand held her tightly at the waist, while his other hand reached under her skirt. As soon as he found the lace garter, he gave a short chuckle before tugging the lace down a bit. " I see you are open for something more licentious."

"Oh." She gasped. His mouth traveling further down her neck, kissing the hollow between her breasts. He continued to lavish generous licks on her soft skin, easing the cloth sideways until he had exposed her nipples, jutting proudly in the open air, stiff as a board.

Taking one nipple in his mouth, he flicked his tongue over it, eliciting another gasp from her.

" Tell me you like it." He whispered over her nipple.

"I…..I…..I like it." She gave a moan. Why is he torturing her like this?

He began to concentrate on her breast, licking and sucking, until she was sure he left a mark on it with his name. No one has never lavished enough attention on her breast like him!

While he was doing delicious things on her chest, he lifted her skirts up, exposing her lower body. She felt cold air fanning her bare stomach, the sensation tickling her. Hooking her right leg under his arm, he held on to her knee, touching her inner thighs.

 _Is he going to kiss me down there?_ Haruka thought, hazily. She was drowning in a million sensations as he expertly touched, lick and apply pressure in the right places. The heat of his kisses and hands is mindblowing.

He pressed his lips on her knees, kissing and licking his way slowly up. She kept writhing on top of the piano, moaning, clutching his soft hair as he made his way towards the center of her.

 _Are you really ready for this, Haruka?_ The voice inside her head was like a douse of ice water down her back. She opened her eyes, seeing the fine fabrics of her silk blindfold. And _he_ was almost near her nether regions.

" Stop! Stop!" She said, suddenly grabbing his shirt collar, stopping him. She could not bear the exquisite pleasure he was bestowing on her, but anymore of this, and she might loose control.

"Hmmm?" He stood up straight and ran a hand through her hair. " My exquisite Haruka is not yet ready to play?" he purred. _Like a cat growling in heat,_ Haruka thought.

She nodded. Not today. In future, yes. But _not_ today. This was just like the scene with her third visitor. They were both persuasive in their seduction of hands and mouth. But this guy. He is more forceful. She _is_ a little bit afraid of him.

His next words made her froze.

" What if I don't stop?" he said, pulling her hair, forcing her to move closer to him. " A few more minutes of seduction and you are mine." He leaned in, kissing her roughly on the lips.

He was strong, and she could not help but yield. Biting her lower lip, she tasted some blood, as he pushed his tongue in her mouth. His hand, massaging her upper thighs, trying to tame her. His fingers reached under her, cupping her backside and squeezing hard. Her protesting hands, suddenly pulling him roughly, demanding more from him.

Despite his insistent display of male dominance, Haruka could not resist responding to him. She was surprised to find herself responding to such animalistic behavior. The smell his raw sex appeal is potent and dangerous.

She felt herself being lowered on her back. He continued to ravage her mouth, while his hands continued his exploration of her. Her bunched up skirts around her waist, her stomach still exposed. He ran a hand on her stomach, fingering her navel, before hovering his hand above her cotton panties. Her damp panties is proof enough on how arouse she is.

 _Take me! Take me!_ Her mind seemed to scream for release.

" No! Please." She pulled her mouth from him, gasping for breath, trying to keep her wits about her. "Please..Please..please.." she pleaded.

He moaned. " So close, Haruka. So close." He said gruffly.

" Not here, please. I can't" she clutched at his soft hair, trying her hard to stop him.

He did not pull her cotton panties down, instead, he kissed the top of her covered mound, before grinding his teeth against it, wanting to take a bite on the forbidden fruit. A few seconds passed before he stopped, but for her, it seemed like an eternity.

Haruka felt his hand gently tugged her up, and she shifted from her lying position and sat up. She heard him give a deep sigh and held her waist. He rested the top of his head under her chin as they both breathed heavily. She could feel her heart racing frantically, and she was sure he could hear it too. Her face all red and sweaty from the heat of their bodies.

She pulled away from him slightly, cupping his face. He was reluctant to raise his head up at first, but he finally lifted his chin to receive her kiss.

She could smell her lavender scented panties on his nose and mouth. She could even smell the faint smell of her feminine at the very center of his lips. She skimmed her tongue across his lower mouth, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. He responded, somewhat unwillingly, before he gently bit her lip again to stop her. "Enough" he whispered. "Anymore of this and you will regret it. You got lucky this first time. I cannot guarantee the second time"

She understands this. And she was grateful. Very, very grateful. "Thank you." She answered back, nuzzling her nose against his nose. _Thank goodness. Another unexpected situation averted._

"You had better make the next time is worth the wait" he said warningly, his voice gruff with emotion "Or else, you mind find yourself in deep waters."

She nodded, a bit meekly, anything to pacify him. "I promise" she said.

**oOoOoOo**

Tomo-chan clutched the small case she was holding, frequently checking the time in her watch, feeling uneasy. The 20-minute time limit she had imposed is probably too long for her fifth guest, and she wants the time limit to expire soon. Whatever possessed her in the first place to let him in the room in the first place is beyond her understanding.

 _I must have been drunk when I called him,_ she muttered to herself.

There was a soft knock on the door and she jumped up, startled. Louis, quietly opened the door and ushered the next guest in. She breathed a sigh of relief after seeing him standing there, still as a statue. _So far, so good._

She studied him discreetly, not wanting to show him how nervous she was around him. This is actually the first time she will talk to him in that strange state.

 _He can be a real hot-looker with intense eyes like his,_ she thought, nodding at him and gestured for him to come closer. He has such an imposing height, visibly dwarfing her in size. And to think she is actually a couple of inches taller than her friend.

She tried to collect her thoughts, thinking of a good opening greeting for him, when he interrupted her concentration by saying, "Best 20 minutes of my life in that room"

 _Huh?_ She whirled around to face him. "What do you mean?"

He crossed the room with a few long strides, stood directly in front of her, his face inches from hers. There were shadows beneath his unfathomable eyes, giving her the impression of being watched by cunning predator. He looked magnificent in his dove-grey silk shirt and black pants. His disheveled hair a perfect frame in his sharp-looking face.

"I mean," he continued, "I intend to experience that again." He smiled in that devil-may-care attitude of his.

She blinked, her unease growing. _Bad decision, Tomochika._ She could not even utter a word to counter what he had just said.

He gave a chuckle. " Relax, Tomo-chan. I am not gonna eat your friend." He paused, smirked and then added, "yet"

She raised her eyebrows at him warningly. "I included you in this experiment so that you can have your chance to discover how you feel about Haruka. But it seems like, I may have made a mistake with you." She said carefully. _How disappointing.._

He banged his fist, and the fine china rattled. She jumped, heart pounding.

" Is that how you think of me?" he said very, very quietly. The nerve of this girl! Some friend she is, exposing her bestfriend to the wolves. All in the name of teaching her how to deal with the opposite sex.

She went red with guilt and shame. Surprisingly, he is the only one who can really make her feel like she is some mean girl with just one sentence. " I only want the best for her." She explained indignantly. _It's true, I have to make sure she would be taken care of. I love her like a sister!_

"And you think this is fair to both of us? You subjecting her to a _rude_ awakening of her feminine charms? And forcing me to take advantage of her vulnerable state? Knowing how _I_ can be when _I am_ in a disquieting mood?" he shook his head in disbelief.

 _I was this close doing something she might regret later,_ he thought to himself, closing his eyes, feeling his heart ache. Beautiful Haruka, sitting on top of the piano, lovely legs dangling like some fruit from a tree, tempting him to damnation. She smelled deliciously, an exotic fruit ripe for a picking. _And indeed,_ he thought wryly, opening his eyes again and stared back at the cunning female in front of him, the author of this crazy experiment, _what a delicious fruit she promised to be judging by the dampness she left behind on my pants._ He mentally pictured the faint stain on his pants' crotch which she left behind, and found himself hardening. It took all of his self-control not to take her right then and there. Had she not pleaded in that seductive voice of hers..

But her common sense prevailed. And along with her unwavering faith that he will not push her into doing something she is not ready for, his admiration and love for her had reach into unprecedented heights. He had loved her the moment she declared what she believed about him. Blindly. She was foolishly naïve. But he was thankful for that. No other person had done that for him.

"I believe that is mine?" he said, eyeing the small case Tomo-chika was holding. " I've been looking for it everywhere."

She handed it to him.

"I may have some issues with myself that you find somewhat disturbing," he said, gripping the case tightly, "but I will never, ever hurt Haruka. She is the only light in my shadowy existence. There is nothing in this world that would make me give up that light." He turned his back on her, his faint scent of spicy perfume, clinging to the air, enhancing his seductive aura of danger.

"Do you really meant what you said?" she called out to him as he neared the door and his hand hovered on the doorknob. "About not ever hurting Haruka? Shall I take your word on it?"

He did not turn, instead, he gripped the doorknob and twisted it open. As he stepped out onto the threshold, he gave a salute without looking back and closed the door firmly behind him.

He has the ability to absorb all the energy in the room, Tomo-chan thought, as she sat back down on her chair, deep in thought. _That's five down._

**oOoOoOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Five guests, five interviews. Can't wait for the remaining? *Teehee* Made any more progress with your guesses yet?
> 
> Who do you think should Haruka choose? I'm currently leaning towards the 3rd "perverted" guest.. hahaha.. but who knows? It might change once I finally completed all of Tomo-chan's guests.
> 
> Go on… press the review button. You know you want to root for your favorite male character. :P Your reviews help keep my brain juices flowing. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tomo-chan to the rescue. Find out what happens as she counsels our favorite boys from Gakuen Saotome regarding their attraction to our dear Haruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FFdotnet on 09-26-11
> 
> A/N: Pardon my spelling and grammar mistakes. :D On with the story.

Haruka wished she could get down from the top of the piano where she is currently sitting. Her last visitor had messed up her emotions and thoughts that she forgot to ask him to bring her back to the sofa where she could sit more comfortably.

It was quiet in the room. The background music had long ago stopped playing. Every single noise she makes seemed to amplify inside the room.

She leaned back, her legs dangling at the edge of the lacquered wood. _Now what?_ She thought, trying to figure out the identities of her five visitors to kill time as she sat there mulling over things. It was hard to guess when you only have a few clues to start with: the texture of their shirts, their signature perfumes and smells, the rumbling of their voices as they whispered against her ear.

First visitor… _Hmmm.._ Syo-kun? Or is it Tokiya-kun?

 _What about the third then? And the second? Hirijikawa-kun? Maybe it was Jinguuji-kun._ She felt her face getting warm at the thought that Jinguuji-kun is one of the visitors who had kissed her with such ardent passion. She knew how experienced he is, just by quietly listening to the gossip of the older female students at Gakuen Saotome. But what about the others then? It would be a surprise if they turn out to be more than what she expected them to behave.

She has never been more self-conscious about herself. Not before this event. She made a mental note to act more sensibly and properly when hanging out with members of the STARish band. After all, they are men, albeit younger. They are no longer highschool boys that she can just casually romp about like kids playing in the playground.

She heard a small squeak on her right and she turned, even though her blindfold is still obstructing her vision. She can't wait to finally be free of this restriction. She longed to see the world again. And strangely, thanks to this unusual experience, she will be seeing it in a new light.

She caught her breath as she heard someone pressing the piano keys, as if testing how fine it was tuned.

Her sixth visitor is already sitting on the piano bench, and he started playing a soft, familiar tune. She strained her ears through the soft music he was creating.

_Lady.._

_I'm your knight in shining armor_

_And I love you.._

_You have made me what I am_

_And I am yours.._

Haruka held her breath, heart thumping madly. The lyrics flowed into her mind as her visitor played softly with the keys. The music he was producing is magnificent in its simplicity. It's message clearly reaching out to her. His playing is not as superb as Hirijikawa-kun's. But the rougher edges of his music is endearing.

 _Who is he?_ She wondered, heart melting. She leaned towards the other edge of the piano, holding out her right arm to feel the edges with her fingers. She wanted to hear more of his undisciplined playing. And he seemed to understand what she wants, so he continued keying in the next tune.

_Lady.._

_For so many years_

_I thought I'd never find you.._

_You have come into my life and made me whole.._

Haruka listened. And listened some more. She could feel her skin tingling, longing to touch the piano player and feel with her hands. She imagined his long fingers running softly on her cheek, and she shivered in delight. She inhaled softly, taking in the faint pear, white cedar and sandalwood, and something citrusy, like grapefruit..

She stopped breathing as a long forgotten memory stirred within her.

_The smell of the ocean.._

And her mind wandered from a time long ago, of summers spent in her father's old beach house in the South Pacific, where she often comes to stay for a couple of months every year before her parents died. She distinctly remembered an older boy she had met who smelled like the sea.

A touch on her hand. Long fingers, taking her slender ones. Warm breath travelling from her palms and wrist.

A kiss at the back of her fingers, as the fingers smoothed her wrist gently, lingering there, feeling her pulse race, like water flowing along her skin.

Haruka closed her eyes as blood rush to her cheeks.

"I have loved you for so long" his deep, baritone voice penetrated her mind. And she leaned towards her visitor as he pulled her gently into his arms.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" he whispered in her ear, holding her tight. He moved closer, standing up. His strong arm held her waist, and he easily lifted her up from where she was sitting, she felt his powerful arms tense up. He walked a few paces, holding her like a fragile newborn, until he lowered her on the sofa.

Haruka held out her hands, "Please don't leave me then." Warm hands met hers, and she felt his fingertips brush the hair of her face. She was drowning in his intoxicating voice, which was oddly familiar. She had heard his voice somewhere before.

A soft, fleeting kiss landed on her lips. It was so brief, that for a moment, she thought it was her imagination. But no, she touched a finger to her lower lip, he had aroused such passionate longing within her, enchanting her with his seductive voice and music. She reached out behind her head, intending to pull apart her blindfold, when he took hold of her hand, stopping her just in time.

"No, don't Haruka", he pleaded.

"Why? I wanted to see you!" she said.

"I want you to know me in a different sense" he answered. Taking hold of both her hands, he pinned them up above her head, as he leaned in for another of his minty kisses.

 _He sure knows how to make my head spin,_ she thought dizzyingly, as she responded enthusiastically. She wanted him so much that she was afraid to let go of him now.

And he knows it.

Branding her skin with his searing kisses, he proceeded to mark other parts of her as his own. His kisses trailed across her jaw and down to her collarbone, growling as he found other male scents lingering in her skin.

"I will make sure that you will remember me and only me" he said, lowering his now-scorching kisses on the cups of her chest, biting gently to make sure she would listen to his commands.

 _Yes,_ she thought. _Go on, stamp me with your seal._ She squirmed with pleasure underneath his heavy weight, her hands trying to flail. She felt his other hand trailing the smooth lines of her hips down to her skirt, stopping at the hem and pushing the dress upwards to touch her warm, creamy skin.

He started to tug hard at something on her thigh, and she realized that it was her garter that he was holding on. He was breathing heavily on her neck, bestowing love bites and kisses, and she lost count on how many.

"Do you know me, Haruka?" he asked tenderly.

She shook her head immediately. "No."

He gave another kiss on her lips, harder this time. All the emotions he was feeling as he played his song for her earlier coursing through his mouth and into hers. She could almost taste all his hopes and fears, his love and his sorrow.

 _I love you,_ she thought fiercely, loving the way he gently cupped her face, memorizing every curve and angle, _I may not know your name yet, but I love you._

He stopped kissing her, sighing as he pulled away again, smoothing her hair and tucking strands of it behind her ear. "Now do you _know me,_ Haruka?" there was a sound of urgency in his voice.

 _Do I know you?_ She asked herself. The mysterious last visitor who smelled like home, and who sang to her with his deep, deep voice that called out to her soul. Who reached out to her with his undisciplined playing. The one who poured out his innermost thoughts and feelings with a hard kiss on her lips. The one is not afraid to show his dominant side and his vulnerability even as he marked her as his own. _Do_ I _know you?_

She nodded. "Yes."

"I will wait for you when you are ready." He pulled himself up from her arms, feeling the sofa depress a bit and relax as he stood up. "When you finally see the real me, you will know that you are _mine."_

His footsteps echoed across the room with finality. A door opened and closed gently, leaving her to gather her thoughts.

She sat up and pulled the scarf covering her face free. Blinking with the sudden brightness of lights invading her eyes, she shook her head, trying to still her trembling limbs to prevent herself from running after him.

She stared at the closed door, silently vowing that one day, she would be reunited with him, and she will know his name.

**oOoOoOo**

Tomo-chan looked up from the second cup of tea she was holding. Louis ushered in her last guest. He walked inside the room, staring into space, apparently distracted by his thoughts. She studied him quietly, taking in his expressionless face.

He was wearing a crisp silk shirt bringing out the color of his eyes. He looked impossibly handsome, staring at nothing. She waited for him as he gathered his thoughts.

He is special, this is one thing she is certain about this experiment. She knew it the moment she accidentally caught Haruka look at him with a strange expression on her face. She was hurrying towards the school's dining hall, and as she skidded her way around, she easily found Haruka's brilliantly colored hair nestled among the brunettes and the blonds bending their heads as they consumed their food.

It was at that precise moment when _he_ walked in from another set of doors leading outside to the school grounds. He was talking with his fellow classmates, smiling arrogantly, looking too cool for the dining hall. Almost all heads turned toward in his direction, which was a rare feat, given the establishment is a grooming school for future idols, and the academy is brimming with good-looking potentials.

It was like watching a slow motion film unrolling before her eyes. She had watch Haruka looked up from the plate of pasta which she was about to eat. Along with the rest of the students, she stared at him as he made his way cross the hall. As he neared the counter where Haruka was sitting a few tables apart, she looked away, face reddening.

That's when she saw _him_ look at Haruka, staring at her profile, as she gaze outside the window. It was the briefest of glances. A normal observer would dismiss this as nothing. She, too, would have chalk it up as nothing were it not for the intensity of the gaze he had bestowed on her friend. His expression may not have changed as he flickered a glance to her, but she saw the subtle things: a pulsing on his neck, a deep breath, and the brilliance of his eyes as he took in Haruka's look before turning his head in another direction.

She felt herself getting red with guilt, as if she caught him doing an intimate act. An invasion of privacy. And she could not stop staring at her friend the rest of the day afterwards. She was looking unusually beautiful that day too, wearing a white blouse and a fiery-red sweater, bringing out the gold in her eyes, her cheeks red like apples.

Tomo-chan snapped into attention when she noticed her final guest gave a move from the corner of her eye. She gave him a half-smile as she gestured for him to sit near her, and he walked towards where she was without hesitation.

He accepted the cup of tea she offered him, and he drank thirstily, not minding that the beverage has just slightly cooled.

She gaze at him, trying to guess what he would say to her. The moment of truth has come. Is he really the one for Haruka?

"I don't need to tell you how I feel about her" he said quietly once he finished drinking. He fiddled with his jeans pockets, as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on. "You already knew."

She tilted her head at his last sentence. " Why do you say that?" Still as enigmatic as ever, this guy is.

He shook his head, and gave her a quirky smile. "Shall I tell you a story?"

She nodded, somewhat puzzled. She should be counseling him on how best to convey his feelings towards her friend, not letting him get her sidetracked.

" _There was a boy who was despised by his mother for being so weak. She always favored his older brother and often lavish much attention and love to him. Not understanding the difficult situation he was in, he would often run to the beach at the back of their house to cry and play by himself, wishing and hoping that someday, someone will love him."_

He paused, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, and Tomo-chan was suddenly transported in her mind's eye. Standing in the powdery-soft white sand, and water crashing against her feet. She could see the boy with sad eyes, crying his heart out at the injustice bestowed on him by his own kin.

" _One day, after receiving a particularly vicious slap from his mother, he was weeping again at the beach, trying to clean a small wound he had sustained when he tripped on a tree root. A young girl found him. She smelled like cinnamon and apple pies, of freesias and orange blossoms. She smiled at the boy who was obviously older than her and handed him her white handkerchief. "Why are you crying?", she asked._

" _Because I am weak" the boy answered with a sniff, wiping his eyes, trying to be brave._

" _I am sick too," she said, patting his arm, "I am not allowed to go out everyday." She smiled brightly at him. "Don't worry, you will grow strong someday."_

" _He looked at her and saw pale sickly face, thin arms and pale lips. She was obviously sick, but her eyes were teeming with vitality. And they were a color of liquid gold."_

Tomo-chan blinked, surprised coloring her face. _Haruka? Haruka was the girl in the story?_

" _They met a few times during that summer. She had came when he was at his lowest, comforting him during his time of need. And then, one day, she simply did not return. For days the boy waited, until it was time for him to return to the city and resume his schooling. He had later found out from his servants that she went to stay with her relatives to recuperate."_ He took a deep breath and looked at Tomo-chan with his intense eyes, the color of a deep blue sea. _"The boy vowed to find her when he is strong enough"_

Tomo-chan smiled, understanding dawning in her eyes. She was seeing him in a new light. She had heard swirls of rumors surrounding her last guest when she started going to Gakuen Saotome.. About how he mysteriously disappear most weekends. Or that he is actually the bastard son of his mother and a rumored beau she had met in Europe. He had come from a respectable and artistic family who are known for producing exceptional people in the music industry. She guessed he had a difficult childhood because of his rumored bastard birth.

"And did the boy finally found her?" she asked softly.

"He did not," he answered, "It was fate that brought her to him". And with that, he stood up. Shoving both of his hands in his jeans pockets, he turned his back to her and went out of the room, leaving Tomo-chan with her doubts finally erased.

**oOoOoOo**

Haruka looked up and saw a familiar face at last, peeking at the door. The scarf now lay on the sofa beside her, folded neatly.

_Tomo-chan._

She gave a sigh of relief, realizing that the entertainment she was forcefully subjected to had finally ended. She was beginning to get tired from all this emotional roller coaster ride, and had almost decided to let Louis know she wants to go home if her friend is still "not around". She gave a smile and waved at her friend to come over.

Tomo-chan looked uncertainly at her, a guilty flush coloring her face. She looked cute in her cream pants and white blouse, red hair tied back in a loose ponytail. She stood at the doorway hesitantly, unsure whether Haruka is really angry or not.

"Oh, come on, Tomo-chan! You let me wait here for almost two hours." She scolded her friend. "The least you can do is buy me a snack." She folded her arms across her chest in mock anger.

"Haruka!" she said, rushing to her, "I'm sorry for making you wait." She threw herself in her friend's arms, then said, "And for subjecting you to my wild experiments." There, she finally said it. She might as well confess to her friend. She's afraid that Haruka might never speak to her. She sneak a look at Haruka with her signature puppy dog pleading eyes that never fail to charm her friend.

Haruka sighed, "True, I should be angry at you. You let six strangers come into the room and.." she suddenly stopped, face starting to get red when she remembered all the intimate exchanges she had made between herself and all six visitors.

Haruka blinked and caught her friend staring at her intently. She gave a nervous laugh, "Very nice _entertainment_ you had prepared for me, Tomo-chan. I hope you will not attempt that again." She gave a giggle, as if convincing herself that nothing is wrong and stared outside. "It's still light, how about if we go out to get a bit of sunshine? I'm sure you are dying to buy a dress." She said in a faraway voice.

A couple of hours later, after spending considerable time inside a boutique where Tomo-chan bought a formal gown for her family's upcoming reunion, they found a small, quaint tea shop just outside the dress shop. The shop was a popular hang out for ladies and teenagers because of its cozy ambience, the cute part-time waiters and the owner's divine baked goodies. And the pale pastel paint colors and white lace curtains is pleasing to one's eyes. They settled in one of the wicker chairs and tables placed outside the shop. They both ordered some cream cakes and tea, Tomo-chan sneaking a look at her friend's distracted face, watching the other shoppers passing by their table laden with designer paper bags. She still wore the same faraway look she sported before they left.

As soon as a tall, blond waiter poured steaming Earl Grey in delicate bone china, she leaned forward, tentatively touching her friend's hand with her fingertips. "Are you sure you are okay?" she asked softly, still feeling guilty. _Maybe_ he _is right, I should not have meddled and let nature take its course._ She frowned at herself, remembering with a wince on how he scolded her, the fifth visitor with cold eyes.

Haruka shook her head and turned to her friend. Tomo-chan sometimes worry too much over her. She treats her like a baby chick who wanders too much. The thought made her giggle a bit. She admits she can be quite handful when she is absent minded and never takes notice of things happening around her.

"Haruka, you have never asked me even once about the six visitors' identities." She said tentatively. She is prepared to spill everything about the men who spent time with her earlier. Maybe that was what occupied Haruka's mind, the identities of the individuals which she invited. She was probably wondering who they were.

"No," she answered, meeting her eyes with a serious expression. "Honestly Tomo-chan, I am not interested in learning their identities. I would like to be kept in the dark." She fingered the lacy napkin she was holding, letting her tea grow cold. She was suddenly in no mood to finish the strawberry shortcake she had ordered. She did not notice their cute waiter, waiting discreetly at one corner for any other orders they might have.

 _Huh?_ "A-are you sure, Haruka?" Why did she say that? Tomo-chan's eyes widened, spilling some of the hot liquid she was about to sip.

"Well," she started sighing, "It would be too much for me to know their names. I mean, I feel like I'm being pressured to do something about my blossoming feelings."

Tomo-chan studied her friend, not quite getting the grasp of what she was saying. "And?"

"Well it's not that I did not enjoy what _transpired_ this morning" she said, her face getting redder by the second, remembering all the intimate areas those hands that touched her, evoking such powerful emotions deep from her core. She saw Tomo-chan grinning, and she became redder still.

Then she gave a nervous laugh, "I think I understand your intentions when you let those guys come and profess their intentions over me. It suddenly jolted me awake that I have been living inside my safe cocoon that I may have been missing out on lots of opportunities being presented to me." She bit her lip, hesitating before she continued, "But I think, I might not come into a decision yet because I need more time to get to know myself before I decided who to choose. You know what I mean?" she looked at her friend straight in the eye, her liquid gold eyes bright.

Tomo-chan nodded, a smile hovering on her face. _That's my girl, Haruka._

"I see." She finally said. She was expecting her friend to be more confused about her unusual situation, what with six guys who simultaneously wanted to claim her, but she was surprise that she was holding on her own. She has finally opened her eyes to the power of her feminine charms and how it is affecting every male who come into close contact with her. She's slowly becoming more aware of how she should act in front of a male. She's no longer an adolescent; she's growing into a beautiful and graceful woman.

There was a long stretch of silence after Tomo-chan has spoken. They finished their tea, watching the steady stream of people walking up and down the cobblestone street: groups of tourists with their heavy cameras slung on their necks, female teenagers out for a day's shopping, college boys ogling the busty women who caught their eyes.

"Tell me, Haru-chan" Tomo-chan said, as she paid their bill, "has anyone of the six guys left a lasting impression on you?" she looked at her friend curiously.

"Yes" she admitted. "One or two of them, I think". They started walking down the street, glancing at one of the shops, admiring the artful display of wares. "Maybe three" she added mysteriously.

Her eyes widened. "Who?" she paused, trying to remember which of them could have made Haruka blush like that. "Was it the first? Or the second? Or is it the last?" She jumped up and down like a kid despite being heavily laden by her shopping bags. "Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me!" she squealed. A few people stared at her.

"No." Haruka shook her head, taking her friend's arm and ushering her inside a shop selling vintage clothing. She liked the black and grey satin dress displayed on one of the windows, and she figured it would look great on her. "You just have to wait and see."

"No fair!" Tomo-chan stomped inside the shop, her lower lip jutting out.

**oOoOoOo**

It was very dark by the time Tomo-chan's family chauffer dropped her off the small apartment she started renting six months ago. She jiggled the keys to her lock and opened the heavy wooden door, flipping the light switch at the same time, while balancing the heavy bags of dresses that Tomo-chan insisted on buying for her.

The bright lights flooded the empty room in front of her, showing how bare the whole apartment is: a single white couch and a table filled with books, a second-hand baby grand piano occupied most of the space. She had retained walls original white colored paint. Everything was stark white.

Dropping the bags, she shuffled tiredly across the room, kicking the sandals off and feeling grateful at the thick white carpet caressing her feet. She headed straight to the small kitchen and took a glass from the dish rack and got some water from the sink. She drank thirstily from the glass and sloppily wiped her mouth afterwards feeling like a young kid again.

After spending a day with Tomo-chan, her apartment is so quiet. Haruka strode back to the room and glanced around, contemplating whether she still has the energy to tinker a bit with her piano or just call it a night. She stood still for a few minutes longer, before she shrugged and headed straight to her bedroom. She loved her bedroom because it was the coziest part of the apartment. The large baywindow at one side overlooks a small park located outside her building. She slept with the mattress on the floor, with thick books serving as her bedside table. Even her bedroom was bare. Except for her wardrobe where Tomo-chan was horrified to find out she only filled it halfway with her clothes. She went home one day to find her friend stuffing different kinds of clothings and shoes that she bought for her. Clothes that still have price tags on them. Clothes that she could probably be unable to wear in a year. And her old clothes strewn on the floor in one small pile. Surreptitiously, she rescued some of her favorite worn out clothes from the pile.

She quickly slipped off her dress, intending to take a quick shower before she goes to sleep. As the dress slid down her waist, past her thighs, she noticed the pressure on her thigh was a bit lighter. Lifting her leg slightly, she saw that the garter she wore this morning was replaced by a thin, blue silk ribbon tied securely.

She stopped, face getting warm again. She has a pretty good idea who took her lace garter, but she won't allow herself to get distracted about them just yet.

Untying the ribbon swiftly, she tossed it on her bed and quickly went inside the small bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, after drying her hair, she pulled on some ratty pajamas that have survived Tomo-chan's purging and curled up in bed, pulling the comforter up to her chin, shivering a bit.

She reached out and turned off her bedside lamp, blinking into the darkness as her eyes got used to the lack of light. As she felt her way around the edges of her comforter, her fingers found the silk ribbon she had tossed earlier.

Closing her eyes, her nose twitched as she remembered the scents that assaulted her nose earlier: the smell of soft leather, the nostalgic perfume that her father used to wear, plum and sandalwood…

Smiling a bit, she was halfway asleep when she realized that the ribbon she was still clutching smelled like the sea.

**oOoOoOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gah.. I'm still thinking I may be off with my latest chapter, or maybe it's because I'm typing nonstop for the past 6 hours, editing and rewriting a few portions here and there without a real break. Anyway, I hope you guys like the latest one I posted. :D I would probably refined this one a bit along with the other chapters, but what the hell, let me know what you guys think. I will finally reveal all the visitor's names in no random order in my final chapter. Place your bets and I might reward you guys with a box of oreos.. hehe
> 
> Btw, I uploaded another fanfiction for Uta no Prince. It's called Underage Love, and I hope you guys check it out and leave a review.
> 
> Lyrics courtesy of ol' Kenny Rogers' song entitled 'Lady'
> 
> That sums up my notes here.. ahem.. mind if you guys leave a sweet review as reward for my hard work?
> 
> Thanks so much! Now, I need to crash..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tomo-chan to the rescue. Find out what happens as she counsels our favorite boys from Gakuen Saotome regarding their attraction to our dear Haruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FFdotnet on 09-26-11
> 
> A/N: This is the last chapter for this Fan Fiction. I decided to make it an open ending, so that if ever I get inspired to continue, I can add other chapters for this. But in the meantime, this is the end that I have come up with. I hope you guys will like it. I have highlighted key words in some of the paragraphs to help you guys guess who where the ones who visited Haruka. ^.^ Hope the ending is not to lame. 
> 
> Hint: The key is to look for bold words of description and characteristics of the guys that almost matches Haruka's description of them through her mind.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading! I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes.

Otoya Ittoki pushed the iron gate of the house which Shining Saotome's agency had rented for him and his group STARish. The house is quite modern, with white-washed walls and abundance of glass. It can house at least three sets of family, because of its spacious planning. There are multiple bedrooms with adjoining baths, a dance and recording studio, a music room, and a large family room and kitchen, where most of his band members have their impromptu meetings.

The house is located in an isolated neighborhood, far from the city, where the environment surrounding it is conducive for practices, jamming and recording sessions. Plus, their growing hordes of fans will not be lurking around the perimeter of their home. He liked it here immensely.

As soon as he stepped inside the foyer, he removed his shoes and walked barefoot on the light-colored rug. He could hear someone playing the piano intensely, and guessed that his fellow bandmate, Masato Hirijikawa is probably in the middle of his piano training. He headed straight at the family room, tossing the _**cream-colored leather jacket**_ he was wearing and grabbed an empty glass on top of the pristine, white counter. He rummaged inside the fridge, looking for something to drink, then settled for the carton of orange juice and poured some for himself.

The glass sliding doors separating the family room from the garden and swimming pool was open, and a gentle breeze ruffled the silky curtains. He could smell the night jasmine in the air as he drank the juice, his mind elsewhere.

Then he heard a splash at the pool, the sound of someone swimming, and he ventured outside to have a look. He thought it was only him and Masato who are inside the house. Apparently, someone else is at home too.

"Hey!" Otoya called, when he saw Ren Jinguuji's head duck out of the water.

Ren wiped his face and blinked, before answering back, "Hey. How was your _friendly date?_ "

Ottoya shrugged, pulled his _**blue jeans**_ up and squatted near the pool's edge. "Interesting, if I do say so myself" He finished the last of his juice.

Ren swam to the edge of the pool and grabbed the glass of _**vintage red wine**_ sitting on top of a tray. He carefully drank the red liquid and poured more into his glass before turning his back on Otoya, who finally sat down on the soft, Bermuda grass, gazing at darkening night sky.

"Say, Ren." Otoya said, after a few minutes of silence, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Hmm.." he replied, making some gentle splashing noises in the pool.

"Well…" Otoya started, "What kind of flowers would you give to a woman when you are expressing your intention to woo her for the first time?"

Ren gave a chuckle and turned to face him. "Damn, I keep forgetting you're a novice when it comes to wooing women."

He felt himself blush with embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah. I know. No need to rub it in. That's why I'm asking you in the first place. Or else I wouldn't bother." He sighed, maybe he shouldn't have asked him.

"Sounds like the date went extremely well." He remarked, studying his face.

 _Of course, Jinguuji-san. Who wouldn't have a good time with Haruka?_ He thought to himself. After leaving Tomo-chan's house, he had wandered around the nearest shopping mall, checking out items that he thought would be a good present for Haruka.

"Well, to answer your question" Ren tipped the wineglass' contents to his waiting lips. "to answer your question, I'd say give her a bunch of tulips."

 _Tulips?_ Otoya raised his eyebrows, not sure whether Ren is actually giving him the advice that he desperately needs. "Tulips? I was expecting you to say red roses. Aren't roses the best kind of flower to give?" Ren doesn't look like the type who would sabotage his attempts now, is he? Come to think of it, didn't Jinguuji-san also profess his interest with Haraku during their finals at Gakuen Saotome?

"Tulips" Ren said firmly. "you're professing your love for the girl, right? And this is your first time? Tulips then. Red tulips to be precise. You can Google it, if you're not sure." He turned again and rested his head on the edge.

 _Ok. Tulips. Red. Maybe I'll Google it later, just to be sure._ Otoya stood up. "Thanks, man."

"Get those with buds that have not opened yet. Or are slightly open." He said, not looking at him. "The flowers will last for a few weeks. It's to make sure that this _girl_ will think of you, every time she looks at the flowers." He gave another chuckle and shook his head.

Otoya left him there, staring at the night sky as he drank his wine. The soft spotlights highlighting the pool added an air of mystique around the man resting near the pool's edge. He wondered briefly whether Haruka would prefer a more experienced man like Jinguuji-san. He would definitely know how to handle a delicate flower like Haruka.

Almost instantly, a fleeting sensation of soft lips meeting his mouth flashed through his mind. She tasted like homemade cake and strawberries and cream. For months, he had tried to suppress what he felt for her. Citing that it would not be appropriate because she treated him like a good friend. But today, the barrier between has been crossed. He knew he could never go back to being just her friend.

He felt his heart give a painful twist. No, of course he won't let go of Haruka without a fight! She's a gentle girl, kind and sweet.. He may be an inexperienced guy when it comes to women, but he has what it takes to make her happy. His love for her is sincere, and he knows she will appreciate sincerity coming from him.

**oOoOoOo**

Ren continued to sip his red wine, long after his bandmate, Otoya Ittoki had left, savoring the liquid on his tongue and letting its signature scent travel through his nose. He closed his eyes, letting the _**vintage wine**_ take him to a different place. A place filled with red flowers, and the ground covered with mint and cinnamon. With the wine rushing past his throat, he tasted oranges, strawberries, plum and black cherries. In a distance a woman stood before him. Her reddish hair glinting in the sunlight. She turned and met his blue eyes with her golden ones.

He opened his eyes, brooding over the vision the wine had evoked. He had chosen it especially with Haruka in mind, paying a few thousand dollars for one bottle only.

Ren Jinguuji loved elegance, beauty and innocence. He consider them as the highest form of value a woman must possess. And he found it all with his little lamb, Haruka.

He compares her to a young bottle of wine, where, kept under constant watch and care, would mature dramatically into a great vintage that would tempt any genuine wine connoisseur. He smiled to himself. It's so like him to compare the young woman to wine. She is proving to be an unusual woman, full of depth and life. She continues to surprise him with her inner strength. And by God, **just hearing her from the other room** , raging on the piano with such intensity and passion only whetted his appetite for her. Had he acted on his instincts, and not have her friend waste his time lecturing him from the other room, he would have rushed towards her and take her home.

But then again, maybe its good that he did not act on his instincts. It would be all too easy to lose control when he is breathing her scent. She smelled so intoxicatingly delicious. Haruka's grandmother took great care of her granddaughter. A few more years and she would be ripe. And he, Ren Jinguuji, is the only one meant to appreciate her value as time goes by. He must make his move now and start marking the girl as his own. He could not wait to lay siege to her senses. The challenge is too irresistible.

The water from the pool lapped at him gently as he turned and reached for his ultra expensive Vertu phone. There was a message waiting for him, confirming his order of designer clothes. He keyed his reply, informing his private assistant to send the clothes to Haruka's residence by special delivery. He would plan a special date with her. And he intends to ask her tomorrow.

**oOoOoOo**

Quiet footsteps walk past his room before he heard the door next to his room slam, indicating that Ittoki-san has just arrived. He continued to breathe silently in the darkness. Unbeknownst by his other housemates, he was the first one to come home. He had found the house empty and quiet. Before the Hirijikawa guy came in and started pounding on the piano keys with gusto. It was a good thing the house have excellent acoustical treatments. Otherwise, he might not be able to control himself and destroy the piano.

As soon as he kicked off his shoes in the entrance foyer, he went straight to the bedroom and locked himself in. He stared distastefully at the bright décor of _his room._ It was filled with large stuffed toys and plushies. The walls were covered with posters of cute dogs and cats in various poses. He stepped carefully around the pile of clothes scattered on the floor, making his way towards the bed.

He wrinkled his nose, his hands itching to rip apart the posters glued to the walls. Thank God _his_ atrocious taste in cute cartoon characters did not reach his bedspread. They were a normal shade of blue and white stripes.

He grabbed a couple of pillows and settled himself on one side of the bed. He drew out his pocket size notebook and pen and began to scribble on a blank page. The melody inside his head keeps on eluding him and its annoying the hell out of him.

He wrote furiously, page after page. After crossing out a line for the fifth time, he stopped writing and dropped his pen. He stared out of the window, watching the sun set. Then he suddenly tore out the top sheet he was writing on and crumpled it. He glanced down and saw the _**faint stain**_ on his pants. He closed his eyes, as the scent of lavender and sweet honey filled his nostrils.

_Dear, dear Haruka, how you fired up my senses with your sweet, innocent and trustful eyes._

_Ain't she sweet like dear Elizabeth?_ A voice enthusiastically said.

_Shut up, you idiot! You don't know how to play with a woman._

_She's cute and all but she's not a plaything, Satsuki-chan,_ the other voice scolded. _Besides, I like her._

 _I_ do _like her too, Natsuki, you dumbass! But because you act like an idiot, your friends will snatch her under your freakin' idiotic nose._

Silence.

_That may be true, Satsuki-chan, but I believe she will choose us when she realizes how good it would be if we could just spend time with her. She needs to get to know us more._

Satsuki smoothed out his pants, his fingers lingering on the _**faint stain**_ just above his fly. He was annoyed with Natsuki. He never seemed to appreciate how much he had protected him when their relatives try to hurt him with their taunts and bullying. As the only child of their grandfather's youngest son, Natsuki is favored as the heir to the Shinomiya empire that made the others jealous. He had emerged from Natsuki's consciousness during a particularly viscious encounter with one of his older cousins, who locked him on a garden shed in order to frighten him.

 _You know, Satsuki, she's the only one besides Syo-chan who really understands us,_ the voice said gently.

 _I know. Ever since we met her, I've been scribbling notes and melodies with her inside my head. I want her, Natsuki. So badly._ A flash of faint **pink flesh resting against the piano** and swollen lips went through his mind.

 _Don't you ever dare hurt her, Satsuki-chan,_ the gentle voice suddenly became fierce.

 _Why? She may be the only female person who understands our unique existence, but that doesn't stop me from taking her. Do you know how good she tastes? It's like raspberry and cream melting on my mouth._ He answered.

 _Dammit, Satsuki! I won't let you out again if you hurt her!_ The voice shouted, pissed off.

There was a sound of laughter in his head. _Relax, Natsuki. I'm only teasing you. I like her. She's one hell of a brave girl who can stare at me eye to eye whenever I come out of your hidy-hole._

 _Well, don't tease me,_ the voice retorted. _I will fight you if you dare hurt even a lock of her hair._

_And how are you going to accomplish that? I kept you safe when you are in need. You won't survive without me._

_You'll see._ The voice said smugly. _I will keep you locked up at the back of my mind for the rest of my life. And I won't give in to your pleadings._

_I don't plead, Natsuki. You need me, you just don't want to admit it. You need both me and Haruka. But don't worry, she will be ours._

The voice did not reply. Satsuki continued to stare at the dying sky outside, in faint orange and pink colors, before giving way to darker blue.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Hey Natsuki chan! Are you in there? Aren't you hungry yet?" It was Sho.

Satsuki took out the **small case** that Tomo-chan handed to him before he left their residence. He took out Natsuki's sunglasses and began to wipe it with a piece of lens cloth, removing dust and nondescript fibers.

_I'm going to plan our strategy, Natsuki._

_I still have the final say on this, Satsuki,_ came his reply.

_Whatever, Natsuki, now get out and let me sleep. I'm tired._

Satsuki adjusted the glasses on top of his nose and blinked. His tense demeanor took on a more relaxed one, and he gave a half smile.

He stood up and went to the full-length mirror near his desk. Natsuki-smiled back at him.

There was a knock again. "Natsuki-chan! Come on! I'm hungry!" Syo yelled.

Natsuki quickly went to the door and opened it. "Syo-chan! Where have you been? Did you miss me?" he said in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut up, Natsuki-chan! And stop hugging me!" Syo-chan adjust his fedora hat, and smoothed out the wrinkles from his long-sleeved shirt. "Come on! Otoya-kun is waiting for us outside."

"Wait! Let me get my Piyo-chan hat" Natsuki ran towards his bedside table and grabbed the light blue and yellow child's hat with a large bird sewn in the front.

**oOoOoOo**

Syo Kurusu retied his **white scarf** on his neck, as soon as they got in the car with Otoya-kun on the driver's seat of a low-profile sedan. He finger-combed his hair when he removed his fedora hat, glancing irritably at his friend, Natsuki Shinomiya, happily climbing in the backseat of the car.

"Why are you staying in your room without turning on the lights?" he asked his friend suspiciously as Otoya revved up the engine and began backing out of the driveway.

"Huh?" Natsuki glanced up. There was a glint of some emotion reflected on his eyes, but it was gone in an instant. Syo pegged it as a light trick reflected by Natsuki's glasses. "Nothing. I just fell asleep after catching a Piyo-chan show at the local mall downtown."

Otoya adjusted the rearview mirror as he stepped on the gas pedal. "So, did you bought a lot of Piyo-chan stuff, then?" he gave Natsuki a friendly smile.

"Nah. I already have the stuff they were selling. I just wanted to see Piyo-chan. I sang along with the kids who were also watching the show"

Syo concentrated on the road ahead of them. Otoya-kun is one of the nicest guys in their band. He knows and understands Natsuki's split personality better than the rest.

"So, where to?" Otoya sped by along the road.

"Syo, I smell **green apple scents"** Natsuki sniffed the air inside the car. "Fess up! Where have you been today? You only wear those when you are going out in a date!"

"I met up with Kaoru" he answered, pulling his long sleeves. "he wanted to introduce me to his latest girlfriend."

"I didn't know you have a brother" Otoya said, glancing back to check if there were any cars behind them before turning into a side street.

"His name is Kaoru. He's very funny. More relaxed than Syo-kun" Natsuki chimed in, bouncing up and down the backseat of the car like a twelve year old kid.

"Shut up, Natsuki-chan" Syo muttered.

Otoya-kun laughed. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm craving for a pizza."

"Pizza sounds good." Syo answered. Pepperoni with lots of cheese.

"Hey, Syo-kun. Aren't you jealous that Kaoru has a girlfriend, and you don't?" Natsuki settled on the backseat and gave him a bright smile.

"Not really"

Otoya glanced at him. "Syo probably has at least one girl he likes. He probably needs more time to get to know her."

_He probably needs more time to get to know her more._

Syo gave a mysterious smile to both Otoya and Natsuki. Otoya chuckled in response and concentrated in driving. Natsuki's reaction was more of an exaggeration. His eyes widened and he began to make whiny noises asking who the girl is.

 _Am I making the right decision? Not pursuing her?_ He wondered to himself. He liked Haruka. But he is still unsure of what he wants from her. Friend or girlfriend?

He is not stupid. He is aware of something shifting inside the house they are living in the moment he put his foot inside the living room floor. Hirijikawa-kun was pre-occupied with his piano playing. He had sensed the tension pouring out from the piano keys. His brilliant playing was a bit off, like he was distracted with something important on his mind.

He went to the family room and saw Otoya's **leather cream jacket** tossed carelessly on one of the chairs and his juice glass sitting on the kitchen sink. As he approached the chair bearing the leather jacket, he caught a whiff of **lavender**. And for some reason Haruka's face flashed right before his eyes. The sliding door leading to the pool was open, and he saw Jinguuji-kun drinking **red wine** and brooding.

He backed out of the family room, not wanting to disturb Jinguuji-san when he started reading a message from his sleek mobile phone. He carefully retraced his steps back into the hallway and noticed that Natsuki's room is still dark. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was already late, and guessed Natsuki is probably already home. Before he could put up his fist and bang on the door, Otoya-kun emerged from his own room, holding the keys to car.

"Want to go out with me and eat?" he had asked.

"Sure," he nodded, noting the lines of tension on his friend's face, "let me get Natsuki-chan first."

Apparently, there is only one thing that occupies their mind right now. Haruka.

"Syo-kun! Tell me what's the girl's name" Natsuki finally said in desperation, interrupting his thoughts.

"No" Syo-kun said. He ignored Natsuki's whining all throughout the ride. Good food and a good night's sleep will put his mind at ease. The question of seriously pursuing Haruka can wait tomorrow.

**oOoOoOo**

Masato Hirijikawa was in a bad mood. His playing sucks big time, and ten minutes ago, he received a call from his mother, summoning him to come home this coming weekend for a family gathering at the Hirijikawa mansion.

Another social gathering, another chance to rub shoulders with the elite. Black ties, champagne and expensive perfume. Very boring. He was getting tired of all that crap.

He banged his fist on the keys, cringing at the awful sound they made.

_What to do about his feelings for Haruka?_

He stared down at the ivory keys in front of him. He lifted his hand again and gently touched them, feeling the smoothness under his fingertips. He slowly closed his eyes, imagining Haruka's skin as he skimmed his hands up on her inner thighs, as he **cradled her on the chair** , sitting on his lap.

" _You sly, little minx" he whispered on her lips. " do you know how utterly delicious you look with your virginal dress? It makes me want to eat you."_

Masato's hands clenched, trying to grasp the invisible **lace garter** he found perched on her thigh.

" _Are you kidding me?"_ _ **he exploded in front of Tomo-chan**_ _, almost losing his cool, " that dress! I wanted to rip it apart and..and.."_

Does he have what it takes to be in a relationship with Haruka? What would his family say when he gets the chance to introduce her? They would scrutinize her relentlessly. And she would be alienated by his relatives. His mother and father hoped that he would inevitably end up with one of the countless females they have introduced to him. Females with impeccable backgrounds, prominent last names and unlimited bank accounts.

His family is not hurting for money. To be honest, he had never given much thought about his future potential relationships, as long as he was allowed to pursue his chosen career. He even thought himself that as long as the woman he marries understands his priorities, he's settled for life.

 _But along comes Haruka Nanami whose passion for life rivals the sun._ She stood for everything he used to believe in: honor, loyalty and true love. Being surrounded by the Hirijikawas for so long in a strict environment makes one become cynic and ruthless.

He's getting tired of all the women being paraded in front of him every time a social gathering takes place. It reminds him of buying horses, or a marriage market. And most of the women are too pre-occupied with their designer dresses, or their latest exploits during Fashion Week. They are nothing but airheads wearing expensive clothing and perfume.

Is he willing to spend his time with the likes of them? Of course not!

With a look of determination, Masato stood up from the piano bench. Pulling his mobile phone from the pockets of his tailored pants, he clicked it on and dialed a private number.

It rang twice before someone answered.

"Have the driver pick me up in half an hour. I'll be spending the next few days at the mansion." He did not wait for the other line to reply and immediately cut his call short.

Masato Hirijikawa has a plan. And it concerns Haruka. He is not willing to relinquish her just because his family might not approve. He stood still, staring at the blinking lights of the city shown on the picture window to his left. He had already come this far with his blossoming career. To hell with the blatant matchmaking.

**oOoOoOo**

He saw Masato Hirijikawa acknowledge him with a nod before he climbed in the sleek black Rolls Royce waiting for him outside the house where they all lived. He gave a salute in reply, wondering about Hirijikawa's determined demeanor. He looked ready for a battle.

He continued walking towards the entrance of the house, whistling softly. As he entered the foyer, it registered to him that the house is generally quiet. In regular evenings like this, Natsuki Shinomiya would be annoying the hell out of his friend, Syo Kurusu, and they would be literally running around in circles. It reminded him of a _Tom and Jerry_ routine that he used to watched in the television, coming home from elementary school before he is whisked off to the music room for another round of piano lessons.

He headed straight to the kitchen, grabbed a small can of soda and went back to the music room, where Masato had carelessly his light jacket on top of the baby grand piano. He sat down on the piano bench, unbuttoning the top of his **blue silk shirt**. He ruffled his hair, staring at the ceiling, before he started tinkering on the piano keys, playing bits and pieces of songs softly.

"Hey, man." Ren Jinguuji said.

Tokiya Ichinose turned and saw his friend, his hair still wet, wearing a black silk polo shirt and white jeans, leaning on one of the open doors. He was walking barefoot on the carpet. "Hey, where's everybody?"

"Natsuki, Syo and Otoya went out for dinner, I think." Ren shrugged, "I thought Masato is here."

"He went out not fifteen minutes ago" Tokiya said, pressing the piano keys softly again.

"His dad probably asked him to come" Ren turned away to leave, "If you guys need me, I'll be holed up in my room."

Tokiya stood up from the bench he was sitting. "I think I'll stay in my room, too. I forgot that I need to do something tonight" He headed in the opposite direction.

"Suit yourself" Ren replied and left.

Tokiya walked past Natsuki's and Otoya's rooms and entered the last door in the hallway. Flicking open a switch, his room was flooded with lights. His room's decoration was bare. Except for a large bed and a desk with his computer, there was no other furniture in it. The bare wooden floors was covered with a rug the color of **sand**. The wall was painted a stark white. And his bed sheets was a simple deep blue color. It reminded him of his room back at the private family beach in the **South Pacific** where he used to stay for the summer.

Still holding the can of soda, he unlocked the glass sliding doors leading to his private balcony. The soft breeze made the wind chimes tinkle. He glanced up at the wind chimes he had hung at one end of the wall of his room. They were made of small and large Puka shells of different colors, green and blue sea glass and small empty medicine bottles with cork stoppers. Each glass bottles was filled with sand. He had made the wind chime during his childhood, with the intention of giving it as a present to the new friend he meet when he was lonely and crying by himself.

He watched silently as the strings of shells danced in the soft breeze, clicking against each other, while the metals hanging at the ends made tinkling sounds.

Tokiya drank the contents of the soda, fingering the piece of lace inside his jeans. He took the lace garter out and stared at it for a long time.

_Did he do the right thing? Not properly introducing himself to Haruka? For not telling her that he was the boy she had met at the beach, crying._

Ah, well, maybe it is better to let Fate take its course. After all, Fate was responsible for bringing Haruka to study at Gakuen Saotome. He was unsure about her at first, thinking it was coincidence that she has the same color of eyes as the girl he had met at the beach. But when he found out that she led a sheltered life and lives with her grandmother, he could not believe his eyes that the little girl he had so desperately waited for was actually Haruka.

_Lady.._

_For so many years_

_I thought I'd never find you.._

He thought about the lyrics of the song he played for her, as she sat there quietly on top of the piano, looking heartbreakingly beautiful in her white dress.

Clutching the lace garter tightly, he heaved a deep sigh and turned back inside his room, closing the sliding doors with a _click._ He chucked the empty aluminium can in the wastebasket and lied down in bed, still holding the lacy garter. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired after such a long day of walking around absent mindedly. The faint smell of lavender filled his nostrils, as the last thought on his mind was how he badly wants to see Haruka again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for being patient with my stories. So for those of you guys who still cannot guess which is which, here's the cheat sheet:
> 
> 1st visitor= Otoya Ittoki
> 
> 2nd visitor= Masato Hirijikawa
> 
> 3rd visitor= Ren Jinguuji
> 
> 4th visitor= Syo Kurusu
> 
> 5th visitor= Natsuki Shinomiya
> 
> 6th visitor= Tokiya Ichinose
> 
> I considered adding Cecil Aijima, Ringo Tsukimiya and Ryuuga Hyuuga in the list of visitors, but I decided to remove them from the original draft as it may become too confusing for you guys.
> 
> P.S. Please check out my latest creation: Cecil's Muse and Underage Love. Thanks for all the love and reviews, you guys! I hope you don't mind leaving a review for all my hard work. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Whew. So. Chapter One finished in one day. Tell me what you think? Any guesses on who was kissing Haruka? The first one to guess shall win a bag of Oreos from me.. LOL!
> 
> Send me your violent reactions.


End file.
